1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valances and, more particularly, to a device especially adapted for enhancing the shape of a valance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A valance is a short decorative drapery that extends across the top of a window or the like. Without some form of special support, valances often hang limply. However, for many persons a limply hanging valance is undesirable. A common way to enhance the shape of a valance so that it does not hang limply is to stuff the valance crumpled paper and the like. Another of disadvantages result when valances are stuffed with crumpled paper. For example, it is very difficult to stuff the valance evenly and consistently throughout the full length of the valance. As a result, the valance may bulge in certain places and recede in other places. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enhanced the shape of a valance evenly throughout the length of the valance.
Another disadvantage in using crumpled paper to enhance the shape of a valance relates to the action of sunlight on the stuffed valance. When sunlight streams into a room through a window, the sunlight generally penetrates through the valance. As a result, any crumpled paper that is present in the valance can be visible in the room. Such an appearance is unesthetic and undesirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enhanced the shape of a valance without providing an unesthetic appearance in sunlight due to crumpled paper.
Still another disadvantage of using crumpled paper to enhance the shape of a valance relates to the fact that different portions of crumpled paper may collapse at different rates. The result of this effect is that an evenly shape-enhanced valance may lose its evenness of shape over time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enhanced the shape of a valance that did not lose its evenness of shape over time.
A room often has more than one valance. For purposes of beauty and appearance, it would be desirable if each valance in a room were shaped in a similar way. Using crumpled paper to enhance the shape of a plurality of valances in one room in a similar way is an objective that is very difficult to achieve. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that easily provides for enhancement of the shape of a plurality of valances in a room in a similar way.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to valances or other devices associated with decorating windows, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,951; 4,865,105; 5,062,463; 5,159,965; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,284; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,683. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,951, 5,159,965, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,683 discloses a rigid valance whose shape is unchangeable. For purposes of given an individual latitude in decorating one's home, such latitude may involve the personalized adjustment of the shape of a valance. Such personalized adjustment cannot be obtained with a rigid valance whose shape is unchangeable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that can be used to selectively enhance the shape of a flexible valance.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,105 and 5,062,463 discloses a rigid framework that is inserted behind valance-like decorative devices for windows. As discussed above, rigid devices do not permit a person to vary the shape of a valance as desired. Moreover, the rigid frameworks require mechanical connectors to connect the frameworks to a window frame. To avoid such complexities, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enhanced the shape of a valance requiring mechanical connection of the shape-enhancing device to a window frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,284 may be of interest for its disclosure of an ornamental design of a lambrequin.
Still another feature would be desirable in a valance shape enhancement apparatus. It may be desirable to enhance the shape of the valance in two distinct ways. One way is to puff the valance out in a horizontal direction. Another way is to gently pull the valance down in a vertical direction. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enhanced the shape of a valance by both puffing the valance out in a horizontal direction and pulling the valance down in a vertical direction.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use valance shaping devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a valance shape enhancement apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enhances the form of a valance evenly throughout the length of the valance; (2) avoids an unesthetic appearance in sunlight due to crumpled paper; (3) enhances the shape of a valance in a manner so that the valance does not lose its evenness of shape over time; (4) easily provides for similar enhancement of the shapes of a plurality of valances; (5) can be used to selectively and adjustably enhance the shape of a flexible valance; (6) enhances the shape of a valance without requiring mechanical connection of a shape-enhancing device to a window frame; and (7) enhances the shape of a valance by both puffing the valance out in a horizontal direction and pulling the valance down in a vertical direction. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique valance shape enhancement apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.